villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dan (Dan Vs.)
'' Dan Mandel, '''or commonly known as just Dan, 'is the the titular villain protagonist in the animated series ''Dan Vs. ''and is also the true main villain of the series. Although the so-called "hero" of the series, Dan is a sociopathic, anti-social, judgemental, cruel, bitter, crazy and sometimes psychotic and short-tempered man with a mission to get revenge on anyone and anything he deems has wronged him. He always calls his best friend Chris whenever he is plotting or enacting revenge. He has said that he has been thrown out of libraries and jailed on multiple occasions. Dan has said to have been tear-gassed so many times that he no longer feels any effects from it, and he has also been maced enough times to claim that it is "tangier" than tear-gas. He seems to really like his car, despite it's state of disrepair; several of his "revenge missions" were instigated by people damaging or tampering with it. He also is very fond of his female cat, Mr. Mumbles, and cannot remain angry at her for very long (she is the only creature that cannot get Dan angry). At the end of every episode's prologue, he always raises on fists in the air in anger and shout out the name of whatever he is about to go up against and add the word(s) to the episodes' titles. Dan is unemployed and lives in a dilapidated apartment. Appearance His everyday outfit consists of blue jeans, black boots, and a black T-shirt that says "JERK" in white letters. He has black hair, green eyes, a goatee, a slight stubble on his chin, and round, rotten teeth. Personality Dan is a rude, crude, mean, nasty, vile, uncouth, unpleasant, prickly, surly, churlish, judgemental, selfish, ill-tempered, angry, appalling, objectional, hot-headed, indecent, caustic, insulting, repugnant, detestable, and offensive man. He seems to care about no one but himself. However he seems to love his teddy bear Brutus, his pet kitten, Mr. Mumbles and his red car. He is also rude to children. Dan is a complete jerk as his shirt implies. Misdeeds Season 1 * ''New Mexico - tried to destroy the state. * The Wolfman ''- Kidnapped a kid and chased another kid with Chris presuming it to be the real Wolfman, then they are arrested for this act. Despite this, they leave the police station and continue to hunt down the Wolfman. However before Dan shoots the Wolfman in the buttocks with a bow and arrow, he takes it from a haunted yard that has been graverobbed by the two. * ''The Animal Shelter - Gave Chris a threatening message, poisoned him, stole his and Elise's car, and blew up an animal shelter. Although his heroic side is when he rescued his kitten, Mr. Mumbles and all the other animals. * Canada - Made Chris and hockey players jump into frozen water at a hockey game and caused a huge avalanche in the entire country. * Traffic - Destroyed a radio celebrity's helicopter and stole his jacket (though the celebrity took it from him). * Baseball - Kidnapped the commissioner along with "Monkey Face McGee". * The Barber ''- Got Chris and Elise incriminated, and killed Becky's boyfriend Mike with scissors. * ''Art - Vandalized art along with Chris. * Elise's Parents - Mistakened Don to be part of the mafia and tried to incriminate him. * Dan* - This is more heroic, but he tried to rage against a look-alike who stole his identity. * The Family Camping Trip ''- Tried to wreck Elise's trip with Chris and her parents, and scared kids away (though he didn't expect the victims to be children). * ''Burgerphile - Got Burgerphile on fire. Season 2 * The Family Thanksgiving ''- set the house on fire. * ''The Neighbors ''- Wrecked the new neighbors' (who are presumed by Dan to be cannibals) house with cockroaches. * ''The Bank ''- Tried to rob a bank. * ''The Gym ''- Robbed Chris' house and lied to Elise along with Chris without Elise looking behind her that Dan and Chris are right by the gym. * ''Gigundo-Mart ''- Stole Elise's shrink ray and shrunk her. * ''Chris - Threatened to steal Chris' death ray gun and go after him, threw a skunk inside Chris' house, set up Chris' house on fire, and almost tried to knock Chris off a cliff (similar to when Scar killed Mufasa in'' The Lion King'', except that Dan did not kill Chris, Chris actually apoligized to him about the fight.) Season 3 *''Anger Management'' - Nearly started World War III by trying to kill a family of squirrels with nuclear weapons and destroyed a TV. *''The Boss'' - Helped the boss try to kill Chris, though it was revealed that he was only pretending to follow her orders. *''The Mechanic ''- Bullied Elise and tortured Chris. *''The High School Reunion'' - Tried to destroy a high school reunion. *''The Superhero ''- Tried to get revenge on a superhero called Terrifi-Guy, and became a supervillain. Quotes Trivia *In Dan Vs. Elise's Parents, ''Dan tells Elise that he has no dental records. A possible nod to ''The Dentist ''in which he stole his own records to prove that his dentist was a supervillain. *In the episode ''Dan Vs. Dan, it is shown that Dan is 5' 6" in height, weighs 105 lbs, and was born on October 31, 1975. *Chris is rumored to be his only friend. Despite this, he has a friend named Ted, who is on Dan's list and has yet to appear in the series. *He also has a football table, but he claims he is an "air hockey man". *Dan has another friend, besides Chris, named Ted. He has yet to make an appearance. He's on Dan's list. *Dan is considered to be an anti-hero, due to the fact he does questionable things though in truth he is more of a protagonist villain. *He is voiced by Curtis Armstrong who is known for the role of Dudley "Booger" Dawson from Revenge of the Nerds ''and playing Snot in ''American Dad. Gallery Dan's Alter-Ego.jpg|Dan as his alter-ego, Biff Wellington. Dan's Lost Temper.png|CONFISCATED?!? DanPsycho.png|Dan depicting an aggressive glare. Dan Closeup.jpg|Close up of Dan. Dan and Chris.png|Dan telling Chris what to do. BeMoreHandsome.png|"Be more handsome!" Danvs skywardscream02 1809.png|Dan yelling at the sky. Danvs.png Dan smiling.png|Dan smiling while chained up at Burgerphile. Dan with a camera.png|Dan trying to take down the Lemonade Stand Gang. Dan saving Elise.png|Dan saving Elise from the Ninja. Dan in the water.png|Dan in the water. Dan's Wallet.png|Dan's wallet Dan at the Ye Olde Shakespeare Dinner Theatre.png|Dan's costume while trying to take down the Ye Olde Shakespeare Dinner Theatre. Dan and Honey.png|Dan and Honey O'Houlihan kissing. Dan in Jail.png|Dan in jail. Dan attacking Chris.png|Dan attacking Chris with a toy hatchet. Dan with a sandwich and broom.png|Dan holding a broom and sandwich. DanEvilLaugh.png|Dan's Evil Laugh Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Jerks Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Dan Vs. Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Big Bads Category:Tragic Villain Category:Bullies Category:Control Freaks Category:Delusional Category:Successful Villains Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Thief Category:Burglars Category:Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Humans Category:On & Off Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Criminals Category:Incriminators Category:Male Villains Category:Fighter Category:Living Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Friend of the hero Category:Deal Makers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Gunmen Category:Sadists Category:Bombers Category:Grey Zone Category:Vigilante Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vandals Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Graverobbers Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Trickster Category:Titular Villains Category:Outlaws Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Master Manipulator Category:Kidnapper Category:Archers Category:Amoral Category:Thugs Category:True Neutral Category:Misanthropes Category:Psychopath Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Torturer Category:Robot Pilots Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Inmates Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Charismatic villain Category:Axemen Category:Hypocrites Category:Supervillains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Sociopaths Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Obsessed Category:Mascots Category:Child-Abusers Category:Poisoner Category:Recurring villain